JI FAMILY (BEAUTYFAMS)
by Johntenny
Summary: HANSOL X YUTA. SMROOKIES ERA. NCT. AND DANIEL HYUNOO LACHAPELLE. YUSOL. HANTA. HANYU. RATED M BUAT JAGA2. DISARANKAN MEMBACA LIP DULU SEBELUM MEMBACA INI.


Ji Family (LIP's Sequel)

Ji Family!

Cast : Ji Hansol X Nakamoto Yuta + Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle

HANTA IS MAIN PAIR!

Genre : Romance, M-Preg, Family, Drama, Entertain!AU

Johntenny present!

.

.

.

.

THIS IS HANYU STORY!

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai terlihat dari timur dan masuk ke sebuah kamar melalui celah-celah gorden berwarna abu-abu itu.

Menyebabkan salah satu orang yang berwajah manis terusik dalam tidurnya. Kelopak matanya membuka pelan dan menampilkan iris hitamnya yang menawan.

Matanya mengerjap mengumpulkan kesadaran. Senyumnya mengembang perlahan dan saat akan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya ia tertahan oleh sepasang lengan yang melingkar apik di pinggangnya.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ia mendapati wajah suaminya yang masih tertidur tampan di sebelahnya. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan sepasang lengan itu dari pinggangnya. Setelah berhasil terduduk, kakinya bergerak mencari selopnya dan ketemu.

Ia mulai berjalan menuju gorden di hadapannya. Tangannya menyibak gorden hingga sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Namja manis itu merengganggkan kedua tangannya ke atas lalu menguap.

Ia membalikkan badannya melihat sang suami yang malah menggeram tak suka lalu berbalik membelakangi sinar matahari. Ia hanya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah laku sang suami. Tak ada niatan untuk mengusik tidur suaminya, maka ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya lalu gosok gigi.

Setelahnya ia berjalan keluar kamar masih menggunakan _totoro coral velvet couple pajamas_ merah mudanya yang ia pakai dan Hansol –suaminya- warna biru. Kakinya melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar berwarna biru langit dengan berbagai macam hiasan lucu terpajang di dindingnya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada kasur bayi yang berukuran cukup luas di sebelah kanannya. Mata doenya melengkung manis melihat sosok mungil yang tengah bermain dengan _teether_ -nya. Ternyata dia sudah bangun.

"Danny..." panggilnya sambil mendekati bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu. Bayi mungil itu menoleh saat mendengar suara Eommanya. Mata bulat yang menurun dari Appanya itu menatap penuh exited pada sang Eomma.

"Maa..Ma.." tangannya yang menggenggam teether terlepas dan kini kedua tangan mungil itu menjulur pada namja manis itu, dan menatapnya minta di angkat dari posisinya.

Kakinya yang melangkah tadi sempat terhenti dan ia menatap terkejut pada sang bayi saat mendengar suara bayinya. Ia tidak salah dengarkan tadi? Daniel-nya memanggilnya 'Ma'?

"Euukh...Ma..." suara rengekkan bayinya membuat ia tersadar. Ia segera menggendong bayinya dengan senyum mengembang. "Danny, tadi Danny memanggil Eomma apa?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Ia ingin mendengar sekali lagi anaknya memanggilnya 'Eomma'. Maka ia menatap mata bulatnya anaknya sekali lagi sambil mengelap air liur di sekitar mulut putranya.

"Maa...ma.." ucapnya dengan lancar sambil menatap sang Eomma. Namja manis itu memekik lucu lalu tertawa. "Danny, Eomma menyayangimu!" girangnya dan menciumi putranya dengan tawanya yang mengalun.

Dan ia teringat sesuatu tentang suaminya. "Danny –ya, sekarang kita bangunkan Appa, kajja!" serunya lalu membawa bayinya menuju kamarnya bersama sang suami.

Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju ranjang dimana sang suami yang masih bergelung dalam tidurnya. Dengan senyum lebarnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang tepat di samping suaminya.

Bayi mungil itu berteriak riang melihat ayahnya yang masih asik tertidur. "Kajja Danny, bangunkan Hansol Appamu!" ia menempatkan bayinya di antara dirinya dan Hansol. Dan kini bayi mungil itu mulai menatap ke kirinya dari posisi tengkurapnya.

Matanya menatap penuh atensi pada sang ayah yang masih asik tertidur. Perlahan ia menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk bertumpu dan di seimbangi dengan kedua tangannya. Kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya mulai maju perlahan mendekati objek yang ia amati sedari tadi, ayahnya.

Yuta yang entah dari kapan sudah merekam semua tingkah anaknya membelalak takjub. Panggilan dari anaknya pertama kali dan merangkak untuk pertama kalinya dilakukan Daniel pagi ini! Dia bersyukur sekali rasanya.

Bayi mungil itu limbung namun untungnya ia langsung tertumpu pada lengan besar ayahnya yang kini tidur menyamping menghadapnya. Matanya memandang sang Appa dengan penuh.

"Paa...Paa.." suaranya menyempreng lucu memanggil sang Appa.

Yuta tersenyum manis, 'Hansol hyung, Danny memanggilmu Appa!' Yuta berteriak gemas dalam hati.

Namun Hansol belum juga bangun, bayi itu pun belum menyerah. Ia mulai memukuli lengan Appa-nya dengan tangan mungilnya. Belum ada respon juga, ia mulai mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Bayi itu merasa di abaikan.

Ia pun menoleh dengan bibir mengerucut dan mata berkaca-kaca pada sang ibu seolah mengadu. Yuta tidak tega melihat bayinya seperti itu, tapi ia juga ingin anaknya tetap berusaha membangunkan sang Appa.

"Heuks...hks...huaaa" Danny mulai menangis dan saat itu juga Hansol membuka matanya. ia terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat anaknya menangis di hadapannya. Ia melirik istrinya yang malah menatapnya datar.

Ia pun mengangkat bayinya hingga tengkurap di atas dadanya. "Danny-ya, uljima...cup cup. Yuta, Danny kenapa?" tanya Hansol.

"Hyung membuatnya kesal. Sedari tadi ia sudah memabangunkan hyung, tapi hyung tidak bangun juga." Yuta berdecak. Hansol mengangguk dan terkekeh kecil.

"Danny-ya, Appa sudah bangun hm, uljima." Ucap Hansol sambil menciumi pipi tembam putranya.

"Paa...paa..." ucapnya dengan diselingi sesegukan lirih.

Hansol menatap Yuta dengan pandangan blanknya. Yuta hanya tersenyum. "Di-dia memanggilku Appa, Yuta." Lirihnya dengan nada belum percaya.

"Iya hyung, kau tahu dia juga sudah bisa merangkak tadi." Jawab Yuta semangat.

"Benarkah anak Appa sudah bisa merangkak?" Hansol berujar gemas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan memangku anaknya yang menghadap wajahnya.

"Ciluk...ba." Hansol menutup wajahnya lalu membukanya kembali. Bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu tertawa melihat ekspresi sang Appa yang menurutnya lucu. Yuta tersenyum melihat dua malaikatnya bermain bersama. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari itu.

"Hyung mandilah dulu, aku harus menjemur Danny sebentar." Kata Yuta lalu menggendong Danny. Ia berjalan menuju jendela yang terpapar sinar matahari. Karena Daniel sudah berumur 7 bulan, jadi Yuta tidak perlu menjemurnya selama dulu saat Daniel masih berumur satu bulan.

"Danny, Hyungdeulmu sedang jogging tuh." Kata Yuta kini berpindah tempat ke balkon. "Danny, jja panggil hyungdeulmu." Kata Yuta menyuruh anaknya. Tapi Daniel hanya memperhatikan minirookies line yang tengah asik jogging bersama di jalur jogging halaman depan mansion.

"Hyungdeul!" kini Yuta yang mencoba berteriak memanggil minirookies dari atas. Donghyuck menoleh ke arah kamar Yuta dan Hansol dan mendapati sepasang ibu dan anak sedang melambai padanya.

"Danny!" serunya membuat perhatian keempat orang lainnya teralih dan mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Baby Danny!" ikut yang lainnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Yuta dan Daniel.

"Omo, penampilan Yuta hyung lucu juga." Ujar Jeno sambil tersenyum tak jelas. Jaemin di sampingnya mengernyit mendengar penuturan Jeno.

"Baby Danny, ayo turun. Jogging dengan hyungdeul." Teriak Jisung penuh exited.

"Baby Danny harus mandi dulu, hyungdeul." Jawab Yuta. "Nanti main dengan Danny lagi ya, bye bye." Ujar Yuta dan memberi kissbye dan ternyata tingkahnya diikuti oleh Daniel yang membuat kelima hyungnya memekik gemas.

Yuta tertawa melihat tingkah putranya yang sangat lucu. Dia pun membawa Daniel kembali masuk kamar. Dilihatnya Hansol yang sudah rapi dengan setelan biasanya. "Danny, ayo mandi bersama." Riang Yuta.

"Kok Appa gak di ajak?" cemberut Hansol pada Yuta. Yuta hanya menatap datar pada suami mesumnya itu membuat Hansol terbahak.

Yuta dan Daniel mandi bersama dan acara mandi itu sempat terhenti karena Daniel yang tiba-tiba menyusu. Yuta agak kualahan dengan putranya yang makin aktif, maka ia berusaha mempersingkat waktu, karena ia juga takut jika Daniel sakit karena terlalu lama berada di air.

Setelah mereka selesai mandi Yuta memberikan Daniel pada Hansol. "Hyung pakaikan Danny baju, aku juga akan pakai baju."

Hansol menuruti kata Yuta dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar Daniel sekaligus membawa sang putra menuju kamarnya .

Yuta memilih kaos lengan panjang warna merah dengan tiga kancing di atasnya. Tepat saat Yuta membuka jubah mandinya hingga tubuh polosnya terekspos, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Yuta acuh, mungkin itu Hansol. Maka ia melanjutkan memakai bajunya.

"Hansol hyung, Danny sudah selesai pakai baju?" saat namja manis itu menoleh ke belakang tepat pada pintu. Ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa, yang ia lihat pintu sudah tertutup kembali namun tidak serapat tadi.

Yuta menaikkan alisnya bingung, lalu ia memakai celana santainya. Selesai berdandan sedikit, ia keluar kamarnya dengan tas hitam di punggungnya.

Tepat bersamaan dengan Hansol yang keluar dengan Daniel di gendongannya yang juga sudah rapi. Putranya itu tampak manis dengan setelan baju kodok denim yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

"Danny, sudah wangi Eomma." Kata Hansol sambil menirukan suara anak kecil. Yuta tersenyum pada anaknya itu lalu menggendongnya. "Eomma juga sudah wangi." Lanjut Hansol lalu mencium kening Yuta membuat yang di cium menjadi malu-malu. Duh manisnya~ puji Hansol dalam hati.

Hansol terkekeh, "Kau dan Danny ke bawah saja dulu, aku mau ambil tas di kamar." Ujar Hansol lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Yuta turun lantai bawah menuju ruang makan yang ternyata sudah ramai.

"Pagi semua!"

"Pagi Danny, Yuta hyung." Jawab mereka. Terlihat Doyoung dan Ten yang sudah sibuk di balik counter dapur. Mereka terlihat sibuk memasak untuk sarapan sepertinya.

Sedang minirookies yang habis jogging tadi sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Ada Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang sama-sama menggendong bayi mereka, dan Johnny yang meiliriknya dengan wajah memerah. Ada apa dengan hyungnya itu?

Yuta pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Johnny, menempati bangku yang kebetulan kosong itu.

"Johnny hyung kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Yuta sambil menatap Johnny. Yang di tanya hanya menggeleng lalu menundukkan kepalanya membuat Yuta mengernyit. Tak lama Hansol kembali dengan tas di punggungnya bersamaan dengan Taeil.

Kedua namja itu duduk di sebelah Yuta -lebih tepatnya sih hanya Hansol, karena Taeil duduk di sebelah Hansol-. Yuta menyusui Daniel dulu sebelum bayinya itu sarapan.

"Nasi goreng kimchi sudah jadi." Ucap Doyoung dan Ten dengan dua piring besar di kedua tangannya. Sontak Johnny dan Taeil tanggap membantu pasangan mereka, karena mereka terlihat keberatan mengangkat piring berisi nasi goreng untuk delapan orang itu karena minirookies sudah sarapan sebelum pergi jogging katanya.

"Maaf, aku dan Jaehyun tidak bisa membantu, jadi kita hanya bisa sarapan nasi goreng saja." Ucap Taeyong dengan raut wajah tak enak. "Gwaenchana, Taeyong-ah. Kami mengerti kok. David dan Davy membutuhkanmu." Jawab Ten yang kini menundukkan dirinya di samping Johnny.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada Doyoung dan Ten. "Sebelum makan ayo berdo'a. Berdo'a mulai." Taeil pun memimpin Do'a.

Setelah berdo'a, mereka pun menyantap nasi goreng buatan Ten dan Doyoung dengan wajah puas. Membuat Ten dan Doyoung yang memasak menghela nafas lega melihatnya.

Selesai sarapan, mereka pun kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. "Hari ini Doyoung dan Jaehyun ada jadwal kan?" tanya Hansol.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung mengangguk, "Kalian akan berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Yuta. Ia memberikan Daniel yang sudah selesai diberi susu (lewat dot) oleh Jisung, karena magnae itu dari tadi ingin sekali menggendong putranya.

"Setengah jam lagi kami berangkat." Jawab Jaehyun. Yuta mengangguk, pantas saja anak itu terlihat sudah rapi sekali.

"Hyoje mana, Young-ah?" tanya Taeyong.

"Sama Donghyuck dan Mark. Mereka sedang bermain." Jawab namja manis itu. "Lalu yang lain juga akan latihan kan, kecuali Taeyong?" tanya Yuta memastikan.

"Tentu." Jawab Johnny.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Hansol hyung berangkat duluan ya..." ujar Yuta lalu berdiri diikuti Hansol.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Ten bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi Yumin Noona yang menyuruhku dan Hansol hyung untuk jalan lebih dulu." Jawab Yuta lagi sambil meminum air mineral di gelasnya.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, hyung." Ujar Ten yang di balas senyuman oleh Hansol dan Yuta.

Yuta dan Hansol berjalan menuju ruang santai dimana Jisung dan anaknya itu berada. "Jisung-ah, Danny sudah harus pergi sekarang." kata Yuta pelan lalu menghampiri Jisung yang masih asik memangku Daniel. Magnaenya itu terlihat asik bermain dengan anaknya sedari tadi.

Jisung menoleh pada Yuta dengan wajah tak rela. "Hyung sudah mau jalan?"

"Iya, Jisungie." Jawab Hansol. "Tapi hyung, aku masih mau bermain dengan Danny." Jawab Jisung dengan mata yang menatap Yuta tak suka. Yuta terkekeh manis, "Bagaimana jika Jisung ikut dengan hyung saja ke SM lebih dulu?"

Mendengar tawaran Yuta, Jisung tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. "Iya hyung, kebetulan aku juga sudah mandi." Jawabnya semangat. "Baiklah, ayo ikut kami." Yuta yang baru saja akan menggendong Daniel kini tertahan oleh Jisung.

"Hyung, biar aku yang menggendong Danny ya?" pinta Jisung. Yuta dan Hansol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Boleh, tapi apa Danny tidak berat?" Hansol meringis. Karena ia tahu berat badan anaknya itu lumayan untuk seukuran Jisung.

"Tidak, ya hyung ya.." pinta Jisung dengan mode aegyo-nya. Hansol dan Yuta yang di tatap seperti itu hanya dibuat geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak keberatan." Ujar keduanya. Mereka mana kuat menolak Aegyo Jisung.

Jisung bersorak senang membuat bayi di hadapannya itu juga ikut tertawa lucu. Jisung segera berdiri masih dengan Daniel di gendongannya dan ia berjalan menadahului Yuta dan Hansol.

"Kajja hyung." Ucapnya. Hansol menatap Yuta yang masih tersenyum tipis. Hansol pun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang pujaan hati. "Ayo." Ajaknya dan dijawab oleh anggukan oleh si cantik.

* * *

Hansol memakirkan mobil di basement lalu ia membuka pintu diikuti oleh Yuta yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jisung jangan keluar dulu ya, hyung mau keluarin kereta dorong buat Daniel." Kata Hansol pada Jisung.

Jisung mengangguk, Yuta menatap Jisung dan Daniel yang masih asik main bersama. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia merasa mereka sudah seperti keluarga yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama. Dengan keberadaan Jisung di tengah-tengah mereka layaknya seorang hyung untuk putranya.

"Yuta."

"Hm?"

Yuta tersadar dari lamunannya dan telah mendapati Hansol, Jisung, dan Daniel yang sudah di dalam kereta dorong tengah menatapnya. "Kau melamun." Ujar Hansol.

"Ah, mian." Ia tersenyum canggung. Hansol menggeleng pelan dan merangkul Yuta. Sementara Yuta yang akan mendorong kereta anaknya kembali di tahan oleh Jisung, ia pun mengalah.

"Hyung, mau ke kantor Yumin Noona kan?" tanya Jisung. Hansol dan Yuta mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku dan Daniel duluan ke ruang latihan ya?"

"Ya sudah, semua kebutuhan Daniel ada di rak bawah itu dan kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi kami Jisung-ah." Jawab Hansol, tak lupa ia menitip tas ia dan Yuta pada Jisung. "Ne, hyung. Hati-hati." Ujar Jisung sebelum lekas menuju ruang latihan.

"Kau juga hati-hati, Jisung-ah."

Yuta dan Hansol pun menuju ruangan Yumin yang berada di lantai 3.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk." Suara teriakan yang terdengar lirih menyahut dari dalam. Yang lebih tua pun memutar kenop pintu lalu mendorong pintu itu hingga menampilkan wanita cantik yang tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Yuta, Hansol, duduk lah di sana." Ia menunjuka sepasang sofa yang berhadapan teletak di depan meja kerjanya. Keduanya menuruti perkataan manager mereka setelah sebelumnya Hansol menutup kembali pintu warna putih itu.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kami harus datang sepagi ini, Noona?" tanya Hansol yang duduk berdampingan bersama Yuta di salah satu sofa itu.

Yumin berdehem sebelum ia bangkit dari kursi empuknya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah sampai di depan meja kerjanya. Ia membawa tubuhnya menyender ke meja kerjanya. Dengan matanya yang tak lepas menatap kedua anak didiknya.

Tangan lentiknya mengambil sebuah map berwarna biru dan meletakkannya di meja yang terletak di antara dua sofa itu. Hansol dan Yuta mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Yuta, bacalah." Suruhnya pada namja manis itu.

Yuta yang belum mengerti, hanya menurut. Ia membuka map itu dan membaca isinya. Hansol yang penasaran pun ikut membacanya.

"Seperti yang kau baca, itu adalah sebuah tawaran dari acara varietas yaitu _Abnormal Summit_. Kau tahu kalau acara itu dibawah naungan JTBC yang menampilkan panelis-panelis dari berbagai belahan negara. Acara ini memiliki konsep summit, dengan setiap para perwakilan negara itu menjelaskan menganai negaranya masing-masing." Jelas Yumin.

Melihat ekspresi keduanya anak didiknya itu, ia tahu kalau mereka pasti sudah mengerti. Maka dia melanjutkan.

"Dan kau tahu kan, kalau perwakilan dari negara Jepang yaitu, _crossgene_ Takuya baru saja keluar dari acara itu. Dan kemarin produser acara itu datang ke SM dan sepertinya dia memang berencana memasukkan Yuta ke acara itu untuk menggantikan Takuya sebagai perwakilan Jepang. Jadi bagaimana dengan jawaban kalian untuk tawaran kontrak kerja ini?"

Hansol menatap bingung pada Yumin. "Kenapa Noona juga bertanya kepadaku? Ini kan kontrak untuk Yuta." Jawabnya.

"Kau kan suaminya, tentu saja kami juga harus meminta persetujuan darimu. Ya, semacam restu seorang suami." Yumin tersenyum geli pada kedua anak itu. menggoda pasangan yang baru menikah di pagi hari ini ternyata seru juga.

Yuta merasakan wajah memerah sedangkan Hansol terkekeh. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jawabanmu, Yuta? Kalau Yuta mau menerima kontrak itu, aku juga akan merestuinya." Jawab Hansol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada namja manis itu.

Yuta berdehem berusaha tak melihat Hansol yang menggodanya. "Kalau aku menerima kontrak ini, lalu bagaimana dengan Daniel?"

"Aku bisa mengurus Daniel juga, Yuta." Kata Hansol.

"Tapi Daniel masih terlalu kecil untuk sering ditinggal olehku."

"Yuta, masih ada aku yang juga orangtuanya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Yakin Hansol.

"Ini adalah kesempatanmu juga untuk menunjukkan kalau kau itu berbeda dari orang Jepang lainnya, yang kebanyakan dinilai buruk oleh masyarakat Korea." Tambah Yumin.

Yuta mendongak menatap Yumin dengan ragu. Dia tahu bagaimana pandangan masyarakat Korea pada negaranya selepas apa yang terjadi setelah zaman peperangan dulu terlebih permasalahan dalam politik yang sejujurnya tidak ia mengerti. Yang mengakibatkan munculnya pandangan buruk dari negri ginseng ini pada negeri asalnya.

"Apa aku bisa?" tanyanya ragu.

"kau bisa!" jawab Hansol dan Yumin kompak.

Yuta tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, beri aku waktu untuk berpikir lebih matang lagi."

* * *

Mereka kembali ke ruang latihan, dimana Jisung dan putranya berada. Sesampainya disana, ternyata ruangan penuh kaca itu sudah terisi oleh enam member yang menyusul yaitu, Johnny, Ten, Mark, Donghyuck, Jaemin, dan Jeno.

Ia tersenyum melihat Ten yang kini sibuk menyuapi anaknya dengan semangkuk kecil daging pisang yang sudah dihaluskan terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan duduk di sebelah Ten dan anaknya yang belum menyadari eksistensinya. Sementara suaminya, sudah ikut bergabung berlatih tari bersama Johnny dan minirookies.

"Dimana Taeil hyung? Dia tidak ikut?" akhirnya ia bersuara dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Ten.

"Ah Yuta hyung sudah kembali. Taeil hyung? Dia di mansion sepertinya Taeyong hyung tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri." Jawabnya. Yuta mengangguk.

"Hyung, lihatlah putramu benar-benar lapar. Dia sudah makan lebih dari tiga sendok." Ujar Ten sambil terkikik.

"Iya, tapi sepertinya dia mengantuk." Kata Yuta sambil memandang anaknya yang kini terlihat tidak bersemangat dan mata bulatnya menyayu.

"iya." Ten pun ikut memperhatikan Daniel.

"Sini biar aku tidurkan dulu." Kata Yuta sambil mengelap sekitar mulut Daniel yang belepotan karena buah pisang dan menggendongnya.

"Johnny hyung, tolong kecilkan volume musiknya." Pinta Ten dan namja tinggi itu menurutinya.

Yuta memberikan botol susu Daniel yang sudah diisi agar anaknya bisa meminumnya. Tangan mungilnya yang sudah aktif itu sudah bisa menggenggam botol dot-nya sendiri membuat Yuta gemas.

Ten membawa kereta dorong Daniel mendekat pada Yuta agar namja manis itu bisa menidurkan anaknya disana. Dan selanjutnya ia bergabung dengan member yang masih latihan.

Selang beberapa menit, Daniel akhirnya tertidur pulas. Tak lupa, bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu menghabiskan ASI botolnya. Ya, Yuta sengaja tidak membiarkan anaknya meminum susu formula biasa, karena menurutnya ASI lebih bagus untuk pertumbuhan anaknya dibanding susu formula. Lagi pula, selagi ia masih bisa memberikan yang terbaik, kenapa tidak ia lakukan?

Yuta menyusul Ten setelah meletakkan Daniel di kereta dorong dan memasang pengamannya dengan benar. Mereka pun berlatih menari dengan serius untuk melihat kemampuan mereka.

* * *

Jam 2 siang, mereka mendapat waktu istirahat. Dan saat mereka akan keluar mencari makan di restorant, Yumin datang dan menyuruh mereka untuk kembali duduk sebentar.

"Jadi anak-anak, aku ke sini untuk kembali mengontrol kalian. Aku ingin kalian jauh lebih hati-hati terutama yang sudah memiliki anak." Mata sipitnya melirik ke arah Yuta yang tengah menggendong bayinya.

"Kalian sudah mulai menjadi perhatian publik, terutama SM stan. Kalian harus lebih berhati-hati kecuali kalau kalian sudah lebih siap untuk membongkar semua rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan dari publik." Ujarnya lagi tanpa ada yang berani menyela.

Ke-delapan member rookies itu mengangguk. "Dan kemungkinan kesibukan kalian akan dimulai dari pertengahan tahun ini. Jadi kalian harus lebih menjaga kesehatan, arraseo?"

"Arra, Noona." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Selamat menikmati waktu istirahat." Ucapnya lalu kembali keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita delivery saja." Ajak Johnny.

Ketujuh orang lainnya hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mereka tidak jadi keluar karena Yuta dan Hansol tidak bisa ikut keluar dengan mereka.

"Ya sudah, biar aku yang pesan." Kata Hansol.

"Hyung, pesan 2 porsi bulgogi, 3 porsi bibimbap, sama 4 porsi kimbap saja." Usul Mark. "Yang lain setuju?" tanya Hansol pada tujuh member lainnya dan diangguki oleh mereka semua.

Sementara Hansol memesan makan, mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yuta meminum air mineralnya saat ia merasa kerongkongannya kering. Ia melirik seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan kepalanya di pahanya yang tengah duduk bersila.

"Jaemin-ah..." ia tersenyum setelah menelan cairan bening itu. Namja yang tak kalah manis dengannya itu menatapnya balik dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Jeno?" tanyanya. Jaemin menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku kangen dengan hyung dan juga Hansol hyung." Kata Jaemin lalu melirik Hansol yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yuta.

"Kami kan selalu bersama kalian. Kenapa kangen?" tanya Yuta bingung. Hansol ikut menatap Jaemin dengan penasaran. "Iya sih memang selalu bersama kami, tapi semenjak ada Daniel perhatian kalian jadi berkurang padaku." Ungkapnya dengan wajah sedih.

Hansol dan Yuta tergelak. "Jangan bilang kamu cemburu dengan Danny, Jaemin-ah?" kata Hansol. "Memang iya." Jawab Jaemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat kedua orang dewasa itu gemas.

Hansol mendekati Jaemin dan menggelitik pinggangnya, membuat Jaemin tertawa lepas hingga wajah memerah. "Ahahahaha...ampun hyung...hahaha...hentikan hyung~" rengeknya. Yuta yang melihatnya Jaemin tertawa ikut cekikikkan. Tak ada niatan untuk menyelamatkan Jaemin dari gelitikan sang suami.

"Kau tidak boleh cemburu pada dongsaengmu sendiri Jaemin-ah." Ucap Hansol sebelum kembali menggelitik Jaemin. Jaemin tertawa hingga matanya berair. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ne hyung...hahaha...aku tidak akan cemburu tapi hentikan gelitikanmu hyung~" Jaemin kini berhasil menahan tangan Hansol.

Ia menatap Hansol dengan wajah merah dan ekspresi melas yang membuat Hansol dan Yuta terkikik geli. "Baiklah hyung lepaskan, tapi berjanjilah jangan cemburu lagi. Bagaimana pun juga kau dan Daniel itu berbeda, dongsaengie.." gemas Hansol sambil mencubit gemas hidung bangir Jaemin.

Jaemin mengangguk antusias. Lalu ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya tadi dan tak sengaja melihat Daniel yang ternyata sudah bangun dan kini sedang bermain bersama Johnny dan Ten. Bayi tujuh bulan itu terlihat anteng-anteng saja bersama dengan mereka.

"Danny sudah bangun." Kata Yuta menatap Daniel bersama Johnny dan Ten. "Hm, biarkan saja ia sedang anteng dengan Johnny dan Ten." Entah kapan Jaemin sudah pergi dan kini berganti dengan Hansol yang menggantikan posisi Jaemin.

Baru beberapa menit ia bermanja pada Yuta, makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bangkit membiarkan kekasihnya untuk makan lebih dulu. Mereka makan terlihat tenang dan tidak ada yang menyisihkan makanan yang telah di pesan Hansol. Karena bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak mau kekurangan tenaga sementara latihan mereka akan dimulai kembali.

* * *

Latihan selesai pukul 8 malam, mereka di beri keringanan tentu saja, karena tidak mungkin Daniel dibiarkan mengikuti mereka hingga jam 12 malam. Sesampainya di mansion, mereka tidak langsung ke kamar. Lebih tepatnya mereka berkumpul di ruang santai lantai bawah.

"Hyung, apa kau lihat Taeyong?" Johnny bertanya pada salah satu maid. Maid itu mengangguk. "Taeyong-ssi berada di kamarnya." Jawabnya.

Jangan bertanya kenapa Johnny bisa bersikap layaknya teman pada maid itu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Johnny, tapi mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran maid disini dan rata-rata umur mereka lebih tua dari member SMROOKIES sendiri.

Yuta meletakkan Daniel yang sedari tadi aktif ingin merangkak di karpet berbulu halus itu. Sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di sofa bersama Hansol mengawasi putranya yang tengah menganggu Mark yang kini ikut rebahan di karpet.

Ia tekekeh melihat anaknya sibuk bermain dengan wajah Mark, sementara pemilik wajah sendiri tengah memejamkan matanya damai dan berpura-pura tidur, dan saat ia membuka matanya ia menyerukan kata 'Baa' membuat bayinya itu terkejut lalu tertawa.

"Dia anak yang sangat aktif dan cepat berkembang, aku bangga padanya." Hansol berbisik di telinga Yuta. Namja manis itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. "Dia akan menjadi anak yang cerdas, hyung." Jawab Yuta.

"Hyungdeul, kami ingin membeli snack ke super market, boleh ya?" tanya Jeno. Hanyu dan Johnten saling bertatapan. "Tapi jangan lama ya" ucap Ten. "Ne." Jawab Jeno diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"OK." Setelah mendapat izin dari keempat hyung mereka, minirookies langsung pergi menuju super market yang mereka tuju. Menyisakan Daniel yang kini bermain dengan mainan Teethernya.

Yuta turun dan ikut bermain dengan putranya sekaligus mengawasi. Ia takut saja terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada putranya walau kemungkinannya juga kecil.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" suara berisik Jaehyun menyadarkan mereka semua. Mereka menjawab salam Jaehyun tak kalah kencang.

Taeil, Doyoung, dan Jaehyun pun datang. Doyoung yang membawa Hyoje dan Jaehyun langsung ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Sementara Taeil ikut berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Loh, hyung bukannya bersama Taeyong hyung di sini?" tanya Ten.

"Memang sih, tadi hyung hanya menjemput Doyoung saja." Jawab Taeil. Mereka menyempatkan diri mengobrol dengan hyung tertua mereka, dan karena Taeil yang tidak ikut latihan kemungkinan ia juga harus tahu tentang apa yang Yumin sampaikan.

Yuta tidak bisa fokus pada obrolan karena sekarang Daniel sibuk merangkak. Anaknya itu dari tadi rusuh ingin merangkak menjauh hingga keluar karpet. Yuta tidak memperbolehkannya karena ia tidak mau Daniel kenapa-napa.

Jika ia membiarkan Daniel merangkak di atas lantai marmer yang keras itu, anaknya bisa saja kesakitan. Anaknya itu baru saja bisa merangkak dan tulangnya juga belum kuat benar, jadi tentu saja ia menghindari hal-hal yang membuat anaknya rewel malam ini.

Tak lama, Taeil pamit untuk menyusul Doyoung ke kamarnya. Johnny dan Ten pun kini mengikuti jejak Taeil.

"Danny, Johnny Daddy dan Ten Mommy tidur dulu ya..." kata Johnny lalu menciumi wajah Daniel yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu. Daniel yang sedang rewel karena tidak dituruti keinginannya sama ibunya membuatnya rewel.

Ia merengek dan menghindar dari ciuman Johnny, membuat namja tampan itu cemberut tidak elit. "Hyung, dia sedang rewel." Kata Yuta. "Mungkin juga dia sudah kelelahan." Kata Ten lalu menarik Johnny menuju kamarnya.

Kini sisa ia dan Hansol, "Hukss...huwaaa...ma ma ma.." Daniel menangis dan tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk lantai yang berwarna putih itu seolah mengatakan pada ibunya _'Aku pengen disana'_. Yuta menghela nafas dan menggeleng pada Daniel.

Ia menggendong Daniel yang kini memberontak dalam gendongannya, bahkan bayi itu melempar Teethernya lantaran kesal. Ia menepuk-nepuk dada Yuta dengan wajah memerah dan penuh airmatanya.

Yuta mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hansol. Hansol yang tak tega pada istrinya yang terlihat kualahan pun langsung menghadap pada putranya yang masih menangis. "Danny, uljima. Danny main sama Appa saja, yuk." Ia berusaha membujuk sang putra.

Daniel yang mulai kerasa kepala malah menggelengkan kepalanya ribut. Ia menolak ajakan Appanya itu dan sekarang mendekap erat Yuta. Yuta mengelus punggung mungil putranya dan menyanyikan alunan lagu dengan lembut. Berharap anaknya akan tenang.

"Hyung, kami pulang." itu suara Jaemin. Hansol menatap minirookies yang kini pulang dengan dua buah kantung plastik yang ia yakin berisi makanan. "Kalian lekas lah tidur." Katanya.

"Ne hyung." Koor minirookies. Hansol mengajak Yuta yang kini berusaha menenangkan Daniel ke kamar mengikuti minirookies yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Sampai di kamar, Yuta kembali menyusui Daniel sementara Hansol kini ke kamar mandi. Ia mulai menyalakan AC kamar agar anaknya tidak merasakan kepanasan.

Tak lama setelah Daniel berhasil tidur, Yuta membawa Daniel ke kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu berwarna putih itu dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia merebahkan putranya di kasurnya. Beruntung Daniel sudah berganti baju dengan baju tidur sebelum mereka pulang ke mansion tadi.

Bibirnya mengukir senyum manis memandang wajah manis sang putra yang tengah tertidur pulas. Mata besarnya yang selalu memancarkan rasa keingintahuan dan semangat yang besar membuatnya terkekeh. "Kenapa kau benar-benar mewarisi wajah Appa-mu, hm?" bisiknya.

Biar pun Daniel-nya mewarisi wajah Hansol, bukan berarti tidak ada gennya yang sama sekali menurun di fisik anaknya. Yaitu, senyumnya. Ya, senyum Danny seperti senyumnya, healing smile.

Karena memang hanya dengan senyum anaknya semua rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan tak pernah lagi teringat di pikirannya. Hanya ada ketenangan di hatinya sekarang.

"Good night, Danny-ya."

Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari kamar anaknya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium dahi sang putra.

Yuta melihat Hansol yang sudah duduk bersender di atas ranjang dengan pakaian tidurnya. Yuta berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil baju tidur biasanya. Hanya dengan kaos tipis dan celana pajama saja untuk hari ini.

Yuta membuka bajunya dengan membelakangi Hansol hingga punggung mulusnya kini tertampang jelas di hadapan sang suami.

Hansol sendiri hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri melihat sang istri yang berganti baju tepat dihadapannya. Ouh, ouh, wajahnya memanas melihat kulit mulus Yuta dan ya, ia cukup terangsang karena itu.

"Yu-Yuta kenapa kau tidak mengganti baju di kamar mandi?" tanya Hansol gugup. Yuta berbalik dengan baju yang UNTUNGNYA sudah menutupi dadanya, walau masih membuka perut langsingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Yuta yang belum connect. Ia hanya bingung melihat wajah Hansol memerah. Dan saat ia merapikan bajunya yang tersingkap, ia baru sadar kemana Hansol menatapnya.

Ia menyeringai cantik dan dengan sengaja membuka celana santainya dengan gerakan lambat dan lebih menjurus ke sensual.

Jakun Hansol naik turun melihat pemandangan erotis di hadapannya. Ia melirik 'adiknya' yang mulai menyembul di balik celana pajamanya. _'shit! Apa Yuta memang berniat menggodaku?_ 'bantinnya.

Yuta tertawa dalam hati melihat _mupeng_ Hansol. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan memakai celana pajamanya dengan sengaja posisi yang menungging di hadapan Hansol.

Hansol hampir saja menyentuh 'adiknya' saat bokong sintal Yuta yang hanya tertutupi celana dalam warna hitam itu. Ia menyumpah serapah dalam hati.

Yuta berbalik dan berjalan menuju Hansol dengan senyum miringnya, dan saat ia melihat celana Hansol menggembung di tengah, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Di tambah lagi dengan wajah memerah Hansol yang menurutnya lucu.

"Hahahaha...astaga...hahaha-"

SRET

"Eh?" Yuta terkejut ketika kini ia sudah duduk di pangkuan suaminya. Hansol menatap Yuta dengan mata memincing. "Kenapa tertawa, hm?" bisiknya di telinga Yuta dengan suara rendah.

Yuta menatap Hansol dengan mata di sayukan, dan lengannya ia kalungkan di leher suaminya. Ia mempersepit jarak keduanya dengan senyum manis tersemat di wajahnya.

"Hyung lucu..." Hansol mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Yuta. "...saat sedang menahan hasrat." Dan Yuta memberikan wink nakalnya.

"Bagaimana jika kali ini bergantian aku yang menertawakanmu?" Hansol tak mau kalah.

"Menertawakanku?"

"Iya, menurutku saat melihatmu berada di bawah kekuasaanku dengan tubuh penuh keringat, wajah memerah, dan bibir bengkak yang terus mendesahkan namaku itu sangat lucu dan juga sexy...sayang." Hansol menyeringai. Dan wajah Yuta semerah tomat mendengar penuturan Hansol.

"Dasar mesum." ia memutar matanya malas. "Kau duluan yang memulai." Hansol terkekeh.

"Hyung yang tak bisa mengontrol diri."

Yuta bergeser hingga kini ia berada di samping Hansol. Ia baru saja akan rebahan sebelum ia mendengar Hansol kembali bersuara.

"Yuta, aku ingin susu."

"Tunggu sebentar aku bikin dulu di dapur." Ia menghela nafas. Sebelum Yuta akan bangkit lagi, Hansol menahan tangan Yuta.

"Aku ingin susumu." Kata Hansol santai.

"Ya, susuku itu ada di kulkas dapur hyung." Jawab Yuta masih belum connect. Hansol mendesah kecil, "Kalau begitu aku ingin susunya Danny."

"Hyu-"

Yuta melotot tak percaya saat Hansol kini menunjuk dadanya dengan wajah seperti anak kecil.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Ayolah Yuta, aku ingin mencobanya sekali saja." Rengek Hansol. Yuta tak habis pikir dari mana Hansol mendapatkan keinginan seperti itu.

"Shirreo! Ini hanya untuk Daniel!" Yuta menolak dengan wajah memerah. Membayangkan ia menyusui Hansol membuatnya mengernyit geli sekaligus malu.

"Yuta~" Hansol merengek lagi. Sepertinya ia keras kepala dan tak peduli dengan status 'ayah' yang sudah melekat padanya.

"Shirreo hyung."

"Yuta aku hanya ingin mencobanya~"

"Itu tidak penting sekali hyung."

"Penting!"

"Penting apanya?!"

"Iya, kalau aku penasaran semalaman ini dan rasa penasaranku tidak terobati aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Lagi pula, ASI untuk suami itu juga banyak manfaatnya tahu!" Hansol bahkan merajuk sekarang. Yuta menghela nafas namun ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan termakan oleh kata-kata suaminya itu.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan minta pada Doyoung atau Taeyong." Hansol beranjak dari kasur.

Yuta kembali membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi mendengar penuturan Hansol. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Hansol yang mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Coba saja kalau hyung tidak di tendang oleh Taeil hyung dan di presto oleh Jaehyun!" balas Yuta.

Hansol berbalik ke ranjang dengan kaki di hentak-hentakkan persis anak kecil.

' _Astaga, ada apa dengan Hansol hyung?! Apa gara-gara aku menggodanya tadi?'_ batin Yuta frustasi.

"Yuta~" Hansol mengguncang-guncang lengan Yuta dengan wajah memelas. Yuta pun kembali duduk dan menatap Hansol dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

Ia melirik celana Hansol yang sudah tidak menggembung. Syukurlah, sepertinya Hansol sudah berhasil menghalihkan 'pikirannya'.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan memberikannya. Tapi janji habis ini jangan meminta yang macam-macam!" kata Yuta. Hansol mengangguk antusias mendengar penuturan Yuta.

"Aku janji!"

Yuta menepuk dahinya frustasi. Kenapa sekarang Hansol OOC banget? Salah makan apa tadi?

"Hyung juga berjanji jangan terangsang lagi."

"Aku tidak janji, kalau kau mendesah."

"Hyung!"

"Baik-baik."

Dengan ragu ia menyingkap bajunya hingga sebatas dadanya. Wajah keduanya memerah ketika dada Yuta terlihat. Yuta yang malu, kalau Hansol entah apa yang mulai merasuki pikirannya.

"Cepatlah hyung sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan jangan menatap dadaku seperti itu." kata Yuta dibuat seketus mungkin –menutupi rasa gugupnya-.

Hansol mengangguk dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada puting kanan Yuta yang berwarna pink kecoklatan itu. Ia menjilat nipple Yuta sebagai langkah pertama(?).

Yuta mengigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Karena bagaimana pun juga, menyusui Daniel dan Hansol itu jelas sensasinya berbeda.

Hansol menyeringai begitu melihat ada setetes cairan putih yang keluar dari nipple menegang Yuta. Dan ia langsung melahap dada Yuta dengan rakus. Menghisap nipple itu agar ASI itu keluar makin banyak.

"Aaaahh~"

Yuta reflek mendesah saat Hansol memperlakukan putingnya seperti saat bercinta. Ia langsung memeluk kepala Hansol dengan gemas. Ia pun menggigit kembali bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak mendesah dan berakhir bercinta bersama suaminya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi mereka masih banyak jadwal untuk besok.

Hansol terus berganti-gantian dengan dada kiri Yuta sampai merasa kedua dada Yuta mengempis menandakan kalau ASInya hampir habis. Maka dari itu, setelah puas ia melepas kedua dada Yuta yang kini memerah dan basah karenanya.

Yuta menatap Hansol dengan wajah memerah dan kesal, yang malah hanya di tanggapi oleh kekehan kecil suaminya.

"Sudah puas?" galaknya.

"Sebenarnya sih belum."

"Mati saja sana!" kesal Yuta sambil membenarkan kembali bajunya. Dan ia langsung merebahkan dirinya lagi di ranjang.

"Rasanya aneh tapi ada manis-manisnya gitu deh." kata Hansol sambil mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba mengecap rasanya ASI tadi. Namja tampan itu ikut berbaring di samping istrinya, lalu memeluk Yuta dan menatap wajah yang sangat cantik itu.

Yuta memutar matanya malas. "Namanya juga minuman bayi."

"Sudahlah hyung, kita tidur." Yuta mulai memejamkan matanya. Hansol terkekeh dan mellingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya. "Mimpi indah, sayang." ia mengecup kening Yuta sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

TBC OR END?

I NEED YOUR REVIEW GUYS FOR THIS SEQUEL!

I HOPE YOUR ENJOY!

SALAM JOHNTENNY :)


End file.
